Felix
Felix is a vampire member of the Volturi guard, but possesses no other special talent than his superior physical capabilities. His motivations are unknown, and the only clues to discern his character are his physical actions and his talks to Bella and Edward. Biography Early life and Aro execute a criminal.]] Little is known about Felix's history other than that he was created by Aro and had been within his guard for centuries. He is kept within the guard due to his battle techniques and superior strength that made him frightening to their enemies. Though he wears the lighter gray cloak of a lesser member of the guard, he does maintain a permanent position, because he is the strongest vampire the Volturi have encountered. Throughout the centuries, Felix has been a part of most of the Volturi's punitive missions. When there are larger threats, he is often accompanied by other physically dominant members, like Santiago, or other transitory guard members to eliminate them. ''New Moon'' .]] In New Moon, Felix helps to hold members of the Cullen family while Aro, Caius, and Marcus deliberate on the decision on what to do with Alice, Bella, and Edward. His wanting Bella to stay in Volterra angers Edward. In the film adaptation, Aro orders Felix to kill Bella due to her knowledge, but Edward refuses and they start a fight, with Felix winning, and almost killing Edward until Aro orders him to stop. ''The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner'' , Jane, Felix and Demetri in Seattle.|200px]] In The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner, Aro sends Felix, Jane and two other members to Seattle, Washington after a series of mysterious and conspicuous murders began to commit. Jane confronts Victoria and Riley with three other guards and gives them a five-day limit to fulfill their army's purpose. Among them is Felix. ''Eclipse'' .]] In Eclipse, Felix and the others enter the battle site where the Cullens fight the newborn army after the battle. At the end of the battle, he moves in to confront the Cullens, and determine, along with Jane, what to do with them after what happened. It is also Felix that burned Bree after the Volturi decided to "dispose" of her. When he readied to dispose of Bree, she accepted her death without a single thought of fear. He is seen deliberating with Jane, Alec, and Demetri in the [[Eclipse (film)|film adaptation of Eclipse]] regarding their inaction on the newborn army. He worries that their continued inaction will make other covens question the Volturi's effectivness. When he suggests that they consult Aro, Jane uses her power to toture him and reminds him that Aro's decisions are being watched. ''Breaking Dawn'' and Felix dispose of Bianca.]] In Breaking Dawn, Felix travels to Forks with the Volturi after Irina reported the Cullens' creation of an immortal child, which later turns out to be a great misunderstanding. Felix expresses sadness with the thought of killing Bella, whom by now has taken immortality. While Aro interrogates the Cullens' witnesses, Felix is one of three guards to protect him (the others being Demetri and Renata). He returns to Volterra with his coven after the confrontation ended "almost" peacefully. In Breaking Dawn: Part 1, Felix and Demetri make an appearance in the post-credit scene where they dispose of Bianca. Physical appearance Felix is described by Bella as "very big, tall, and thick through the shoulders", and that his size reminds her of Emmett Cullen. He is also described as having a slightly olive complexion which looks odd combined with his chalky pallor. He also has short, cropped, black hair, though in the film portrayal, Felix has dark brown hair that is layered. He has the red eyes of a vampire that drinks human blood. The guard member is about 6'7" and is very strong. He is not gifted, unlike most of the Volturi. It is assumed that he is kept in the guard because of his immense strength and physicality. He also is thought to be a fighter, because of his eager optimism at the possibility of a fight. In Breaking Dawn, Bella meets Felix again, describing him as hulking and menacing as an iron-spiked cudgel. Personality In New Moon, he is seemingly disappointed when Bella doesn't stay in Volterra, and Edward seems annoyed by his infatuation with her. In Eclipse, when the Volturi finally notice the chaos, he winks at Bella. In Breaking Dawn, he compliments Bella's "new face" and says, "It's too bad....". Although he trails off, Bella assumes he was about to say that it was too bad that they were going to have to kill her. Bella, then, sarcastically agrees; and he winks, yet again. He is somewhat of a comedian and a flirt, and in New Moon, Bella sees him wink at Gianna, the Volturi's human secretary, who responds by giggling. It seems he is very good friends with Demetri. Powers and abilities .]] Meyer stated that Felix's talent is his fighting abilities and physical strength (comparable to Emmett Cullen). No matter how good anyone else is in physical combat, Felix will always remain one, or most likely, several steps ahead of them. He can also anticipate his opponent's moves to counter attack them. Coupled with his large size and muscular build, Felix is known as the most physically powerful vampire the Volturi have ever discovered. The most probable way to defeat such a powerful vampire is to utilize a powerful, long-ranged supernatural talent, as demonstrated by Jane in the Eclipse film. Daniel Cudmore, who plays Felix's role, described him as being "animalistically powerful". Film portrayal .]] Daniel Cudmore portrayed Felix in ''New Moon'', Eclipse and Breaking Dawn: Part 1. He is expected to return for Breaking Dawn: Part 2. Appearances *''New Moon'' **''New Moon'' film *''Eclipse'' **''Eclipse'' film **''The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner'' *''Breaking Dawn'' **''Breaking Dawn: Part 1'' **''Breaking Dawn: Part 2'' External links * Stephenie Meyer's official website * The Twilight Series' official website * The Twilight Lexicon Category:Minor characters Category:Vampires Category:Volturi Category:New Moon Category:Eclipse Category:The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner Category:Breaking Dawn